Apologies Are Only For Accidents
by Snickerer
Summary: "One could be a fluke, two could be coincidence, but three?" Sequel to Whoops, string of double drabbles.
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I own only the situation, not the characters.

Because you asked for it, ketaglass.  
Look familiar, Janey? (laughs)  
This is not supposed to influence yours, Manzanita. (grins)

While it works as a sequel to Whoops, I'm posting this as separately, partially because it's a double drabble (200 words) and Whoops is a trilogy of ordinary drabbles (100 words).

As per my new policy, anonymous reviews get answered in my profile.

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to notice the absence of the class magician.

Odd that Akako would know that he was sick and Aoko hadn't, but stranger things had happened. Usually involving Kaito, come to think of it. Of course, Akako had said that Kuroba was 'indisposed,' but he had to be really ill not to come to school.

In the unusual tranquility, most of the students found their attention fixed soundly on the instructor. This had initially unnerved the teacher before she noticed the opportunity to actually teach undistracted. Even Akako sat attentively, a slight smile on her lips. She did not even glance out the window to where three cats sat in a row on the wall surrounding the school grounds, heads pointed straight at the window.

"I don't think she's noticed. Glare harder."

"Why are you so sure she's behind this?"

"You think she's not? One could be a fluke, two could be coincidence, but three?"

"Hey, if we _are_ stuck, at least Kitten here's already used to being smaller than everyone else."

"Heiji, I swear that if you call me that one more time we're going to see if you really land on your feet."

* * *

(Edit 11/05: Janey is awesome and did me fanart for this chapter! Due to link-in-story mangle, the link is in my profile.)


	2. Mind Games

Disclaimer: Don't own them, only their possible fate.

I keep saying I'm done with this series. Nobody seems to believe me, and now neither do the plotbunnies (sighs)  
So, another double drabble, which is completely your fault, Yume Takato. I put in some of your suggestions; happy now? (grins)

* * *

"Isn't that guy a detective too? How come we got changed and he didn't? No fair!"

"Huh. Wonder what kind of cat he would be?"

"Persian."

"You sure? He looks like he might turn out a Himalayan or something."

"Nope, definitely a Persian."

"Why?"

"Haven't you ever seen one of those things? His expression exactly, I swear."

"Oh, come on, he doesn't look that bad from here."

"Oh, I assure you, he looks that way all the time after Kid heists."

"Heh. Well, he wouldn't be white. Probably sort of blond."

"No, he'd be a muddy sort of color like that jacket of his. And he'd shed. Profusely."

"Maybe that's why he wasn't changed."

"Ooh, hey, I just got an idea!"

"Heaven help us all."

"Quiet, you. Come on!"

Three cats sitting in a row staring at you is unusual.

Seeing the same three cats again later is odd.

Seeing them in multiple different places outside your classes and on the way home is downright unnerving.

Hakuba was not prone to superstition, but even he sighed in relief when his door was safely shut behind him. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn the things were following him.


	3. Mischief

Disclaimer: I own only their possible fate.

Stats or no, I must be doing something right if this miniverse has spawned two reader plotbunnies and an artbunny. (grins)  
And, apparently, another double drabble. If anyone would appreciate an, ah, translation, just let me know.

* * *

"Just a bit higher, I can't reach the keyboard..."

"This is a _bad_ idea."

"Oh, hush. I have a job to do, and I can hardly let a little thing like this get in the way. Besides, the one I'm looking at this time might be able to fix this."

"I though you said it was Akako's fault."

"Maybe, maybe not, shouldn't matter."

"You mean it should work anyway?"

"More like there's a fifty-fifty chance either way. Aaand...done!"

"What do you mean, fifty-fifty!"

"Could you be a help and get that off the printer? Thanks."

"Hey! I'm the one getting stood on here, so I think I deserve a better explanation!"

"It's not my fault Kudo's too short."

"Watch it, Kuroba, or I might not give you your heist notice."

"Well, if you'd rather be stood on…"

"No, that's alright."

"How are you going to pull off a jewel heist like _this_, anyway?"

"Same way I do...this!"

"OW!...How da heb did dou hide an extendig punchig glub whed dou're nod wearig clodes?"

"Now, now, a good magician never reveals his secrets. And if you'll excuse me, I have a delivery to make."

"KUDO! STOB LAUGHING AN HELB ME KILL HIB!"


	4. Misdirection

Disclaimer: I own only their possible actions.

Once you get to a double double-drabble, it's time to just call it 'short.'  
This is the last one, folks. I mean it this time, I have absolutely nothing left in this direction.  
Though Janey sent in a link to why Heiji is going to have communication troubles, which is posted in my profile. (grins)

* * *

"Everybody keep an eye out for the Kid! It's almost time!"

Nakamori stopped pacing for a moment to stare at a small white cat sitting at the top of the museum steps. The cat stared placidly back, and the Inspector shook himself.

"I must really be getting paranoid. Kid's good with disguises, but he's not _that_ good."

There was a thud from nearby as the larger of two cats fell off a fence, which Nakamori ignored. The inspector scanned the sky, the main doors the only remaining way into the sealed museum.

"He'll have to come in this way, and we'll be ready for him!"

Evidently bored, the cat yawned, stretched, and sauntered toward the line of police barring the doorway.

"Shoo! Go away! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Hey! Stop playing with that cat and get back to work! Kid'll be here any moment!"

"Y-yes sir!"

As the hapless officer wilted at Nakamori's angry shout, the cat slipped between his boots and into the museum. The frequency of the Inspector's pacing increased as he checked his watch and scowled. "Kid's never this late…" On a Kid heist, if nothing had happened it just meant you hadn't hit the "yet."

Nakamori peered into the gallery as he passed the door, only to find the target's display case obscured by something white. Shoving his way through the officers, Nakamori discovered the cat had decided the top of the case was the perfect place to curl up for a nap.

"Get off of there, you flea-bitten sack of hairballs!" The cat leapt off just in time to dodge the Inspector's swipe and gave him a thoroughly offended look. Nakamori ignored it in favor of staring in horror at the empty pedestal where the jewel had been.

"KID!"

In the confusion that followed, Nakamori yelling at various officers to scour the building and surrounding area, no one paid attention to the cat stalking toward the exit, batting at the wall on the way. They most certainly did pay attention to the explosion from above and the white glider that sailed off over the city. As Nakamori shook his fist at the retreating shape, yelling things that were better not repeated, no one noticed that the cat seemed to laugh as it strolled away into an alley. Or the glint as the light reflected off of something in the fur by its throat.

* * *

And that's the end of this storyline. Kaito got the jewel; whether it works, doesn't work, gets given to Akako so she'll change them back, or something else entirely?Whatever you prefer. (grins)


End file.
